


英雄和英雄传说

by lian_mo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lian_mo/pseuds/lian_mo
Summary: 傻瓜情侣恋爱故事
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

光之泛滥告一段落后，光之战士很难得地拥有了一段闲暇时光。  
他开始频繁往返于第一世界和原初世界，在各个地方找一点儿活干，日子像极了他刚刚消灭那三个蛮神，成为小有名气的艾欧泽亚英雄的时候。帝国还没有大范围的进攻，他戴着头盔隐瞒身份，帮着剿灭小范围进攻的敌军，和他屡次参与的战争相比根本就是小打小闹；第一世界的事情则更琐碎，他去象岛看还在帮俾斯麦磨牙的于里昂热，帮他在水下采了一点儿能清除污渍的绿色藤蔓；他去上路客栈陪了陪还未痊愈的伤患，阿莉塞高高兴兴地带他去打猎，光之泛滥消停后附近能食用的动物越来越多，营养和口感也就更有了保证；阿尔菲诺时不时还会去看望采夫妇，那对爱侣正忙于矿山的再运转，亲切地表示还想再让他用工厂做背景画恩爱的肖像画；夜之民与隆卡的守护者似乎相处得不错，雅修特拉每天在现场指挥着遗迹的挖掘和解读，忙得不亦乐乎。  
世界久违地和平、美好、欣欣向荣，灾难消除后，水晶都的天气也开始逐渐回归自然秩序，隐隐有了转凉的趋势，像是不久后就会有冬季来临——这里的居民似乎从未见过雪。  
光之战士跑来跑去，每次从水晶塔的墙面进出，都得叫古.拉哈.提亚，现在是水晶公了，叫他帮忙开启两个世界的通道，水晶公也毫不嫌麻烦，他走时安安静静地站着旁边看，他回来时则把头从墙面的投影里抬起，温顺的眉眼看向他：“这次又要去哪里冒险了吗？”  
这让他想起以前，他们还管自己叫“诺亚”的日子，古.拉哈.提亚还远没有现在这么沉得住气，他骑着陆行鸟四处打杂，在摩杜纳挖了一点水晶碎片后，顺路去看水晶塔研究的进展。只见古.拉哈.提亚和其他人员蹲在帐篷里，周围是贴满了笔记的书和草纸、用过的一次性手套、他认不出作用的实验用具。他刚往帐篷里踏了一步，古.拉哈.提亚赶紧跳起来，大喝着让他别动，门口那些材料刚刚用分析天平分好的！他的红色长尾巴急得贴着地面扫来扫去，光之战士觉得他制造出的动静远比自己对材料危险。  
他老老实实地退出去，等里面告一段落了，西德出来向他汇报还得一段时间，他可以先不用过来，古.拉哈.提亚则和他聊起塔里的神秘文字和能源运作细节。其实光之战士听不懂这些，贤人们积年累月学习的知识哪是他这种外行三两句就能搞通的，但他喜欢古.拉哈.提亚愿意与他分享的态度，就像他们真的是一个探险小团队，在齐心协力做些事情，而不是有困难才请他帮忙。  
这家伙那会儿还是活蹦乱跳的，光之战士也是，年轻人才会脑子里全是冒险，为了冒险把其他东西都抛到脑后，一心一意的。古.拉哈.提亚走进水晶塔时，光之战士真心诚意地为他惋惜过，他认可对方的决心和勇气，只是觉得太可惜了，这么年轻的少年就这样把青葱岁月睡去，这世界多得是他可以探索的大好河山。但世事似乎总是不如人所料，几年过后光之战士都开始不把冒险这个词看得过重，300年的时光却像是没在古.拉哈.提亚身上发生作用似的，还是沉浸在英雄的冒险故事里。  
“水晶公，”他忽然问，“珂露西亚岛的矿山缺采魔晶石的人手，我带你去那边转转？”  
猫魅赤红色的耳尖抖了抖，很明显这是个充满诱惑力的提案，光之战士看他无意识地捏了捏手腕，语调十分犹豫：“……珂露西亚岛吗，那里太远，我还是不去了。”  
“之前不也去过？”  
“那是急着和你一起筹集材料！”水晶公固执道，“要是跟着去采集几天，我就派不上什么用场了。”  
“那也无所谓，你歇歇，我可以送你回来。”  
光之战士想不明白水晶公的顾虑点，当年他俩四处挖灵砂，脏兮兮更丢脸的时候也不是没有过，现在倒跟他讲起矜持来了。但水晶公自说自话的能力还是一如既往，怎么也劝不通，只反复说：“你自己去吧，我等你回来。”

光之战士劝人失败，自己骑着坐骑赶到矿场，那里已经与之前窄小昏暗的洞穴大不相同了，崭新的矿灯和翻修的铁轨昭示着一切都在走上正轨。缺人手的主要问题在遇见了非常结实的岩石，按照探测岩层下应该藏有不少稀有矿物，采不到矿物就运行不了塔罗斯，运行不了塔罗斯就挖不走岩石层，僵局急需身强力壮的劳动力来打破，光之战士力能扛鼎，自然是最佳人选。  
他在那处忙活几个时辰，想这种杂事实在无聊，哪怕是常年宅在屋子里的水晶公也不会觉得有趣吧，不带他来或许是正确。到时间后当地居民喊他去吃饭歇息，拐角处他碰上和他一样灰扑扑的桑克瑞德，两人对视一眼，互相拍了拍肩膀。  
“琳呢？”  
“我让她去找阿莉塞了，她们两个最近处得不错，”桑克瑞德把外套脱下来透气，搅着锅里煮着的食物，“总不能让小姑娘来干这个。”  
光觉得桑克瑞德有点保护过度，琳也是一路跟着他们打过来的，这点事肯定做得来，但又想起桑克瑞德提过敏菲利亚小时候挖煤的事情，便不再发表什么意见。  
他们边吃边闲聊几句，光之战士忽然想到，脱口而出：“我不觉得你比我大很多。”  
桑克瑞德笑：“本来就没大几岁，你以为你还是毛头小子吗？”  
“你在这儿多过了五年，五年和一百年有差那么多吗？”光顿了顿，“我傻了，是该差得多。”  
他跟水晶公那点底早就被摸了透，拂晓的几个朋友拿这事打趣，水晶公还因此不好意思起来，躲了他两三天，在光看来也没有过那么久，没到需要当黑历史躲的程度。  
桑克瑞德一听便知：“我看是你不习惯，不是他不习惯，他想怎么对待你，几十年时间早就够他考虑了。”  
“我觉得没有之前那么自在，”光之战士坦言，“搁以前我喊他过来，他肯定兴高采烈地跟上，干到累趴下。”  
“我可看不出水晶公有这么二，”桑克瑞德说，“怪不得他不想提。”  
光大笑几声：“他现在还不是一样，出来兜个风有什么可倔的，你多跟他接触接触就懂了。”  
说完，他感觉桑克瑞德用很奇怪的视线看着他，半天憋了一句：“你挺不把他当外人的。”  
外人这两个字他压的很重，光之战士莫名其妙：“那是，只算我这边，我也跟他认识好几年了，一起拼过几次命的。”  
他还想说他没有那么多朋友，很多人都死在战争里了，留下来的不过是拂晓和零星几个，但话到嘴边又没成功说出口：用朋友这个词合适吗？伙伴？兄弟？水晶公跟那些是不太一样的，他想到这个人，会比别人多想起一点东西，像是毛茸茸的耳尖，和初遇时碧蓝的眸子。  
桑克瑞德像是思考了一阵，入夜了，矿坑这里地势宽敞，视野很开阔，来开采的人们也不愿意早早回家，零零散散地坐在石头上仰头看深蓝色的夜晚。  
光经常日夜兼程，行李里是有自备的摊子的，正当他想去取的时候，桑克瑞德突然开口：“……有件事一直没告诉你。”  
“什么？”  
“讨伐哈迪斯回水晶都那天，你被居民们围得团团转，没注意我们几个的动静，那时候我们在和水晶公聊天。”桑克瑞德说，他为了避免意思表达不清严选了措辞，“我们问他觉得你怎么样，本来只是随口一问，没想到他说他很喜欢你，他似乎觉得喜欢你不是件罕见的事情，而且以为我们都跟他一样。”  
光之战士被这段话砸得一愣，刚想追问，桑克瑞德就端着碗走了：“反正，你自己想想吧。”  
他被甩在原地，想拿的毯子也忘得干净，只把双手往后一撑，仰头看到的是夜晚的星空，幕布很黑，星星就格外亮。他想起以前在摩杜纳的水晶塔调查团看过的夜空，摩杜纳的空中总是蒙了一层雾，地面上的水晶也会散发淡淡的荧光，让天总不黑得那么透彻，这景色在习惯了黑夜的他们而言还是有很别致的，有几个晚上他们从帐篷里出来，古.拉哈.提亚指着发紫的星空，告诉他占星的星座知识和每个星象流传下来的故事。  
紧接着他又想到，水晶公也在这里待了百年，他也许百年都未见过这样漆黑的夜空了。  
他罕见地涌出了懊悔，光之战士很少懊悔，他只在做事，如果事情变糟糕了，就做下一件事让它好起来，而现在他觉得，他应该更强势些把水晶公从观星室里拉出来，让他跟着看一看这个夜晚。  
光之战士猛爬起身，追着桑克瑞德走的方向喊：“等会，你那天还问了什么？都给我讲！”

工事处理得七七八八后，光之战士骑着坐骑又返回了观星室，这次的心情却又大不相同了。他负着他的重剑，穿着漆黑的铠甲，饱受光明折磨的人们很乐意看见他这样的打扮，一路上都有人唤他英雄，感谢他带来的优美静谧的夜晚。而他没分出更多心思去接受这些感谢，这对于英雄而言太难得了：他总是为世界奔走，却是头一次有了这种想把赢来的东西献给某个人的感受。  
水晶公却当然不知晓这一点，正在深滤室里看书，见他来了连忙提着他的法杖出来，像是做好了送他走的准备，问的还是那句:“是要开始新的冒险……”  
光之战士打断他:“不是，不是！别冒险了，我找你有事。”  
水晶公雀跃的神情还真就下去了一点，他现在不戴帽子了，耳朵和眼睛就那么露在外边，和以前一样很容易把心情写在脸上，光看得火冒三丈，难道他是什么新型人形探险兵器吗？  
他深吸一口气，脑内迅速复习了一遍桑克瑞德给他补习的花架子:要从容、不逼太紧、不要让气氛太严肃……但水晶公看他这么认真思考的样子，也跟着紧张起来，仰起头屏息凝神等着他发言，桑克瑞德真是不靠谱。  
他最后只是问：“你还喜欢我吗？”  
水晶公全神贯注地等待他发落，冷不丁被他这么一问，有点呆地答：“是啊。”  
紧接着他反应过来似的，耳朵和尾巴都立了起来，衣袍都有点被掀起，光很久没见他表情这么鲜活的模样了，觉得十分有趣，只见他把手挡在脸前挥了挥，红色瞳孔里写满了局促：“等等！刚刚的不算，我说错了！”  
“这还能错？”光之战士把他乱挥的手扒开，这家伙力气一直不算很大，个头也小，被他一制就挣脱不开，从前他们比寻物、比打猎，但不在知识和蛮力这两个胜负明显的领域较劲。水晶公明显更加慌乱，急急忙忙地不敢看他的脸。  
光本没想逼他什么，但他实在很喜欢看水晶公不那么安分沉稳的模样，这就像个只属于他的秘密，于是他接着问：“和我谈恋爱，答应不答应？”  
水晶公听后更呆了，也停止了挣动，他的双颊泛了发色一般的红，直直地盯着光看，想从他的面色中看出一点开玩笑的意思，很明显失败了，而后他试探性地问：“我能考虑一下吗？”  
“不能。”光之战士无情地道。  
水晶公就原地低下头开始思考，留给他一个圆圆的头顶，光觉得这点富裕还是应该给的，也耐着性子陪他站着，站到光觉得实在太久，想要催催看这人是不是在云游雾外的时候，水晶公抬起头来，用英勇就义一般的语气说：  
“我答应你！”


	2. Chapter 2

水晶公曾经在200年后的原初世界待过一段时日，在那里，喜欢英雄就像连天的战火一样理所当然。

“你见过他吧！古.拉哈.提亚。”他们经常举办聊英雄传说的聚会，各个地方出生的人都有不同的版本，聊得尽兴时有人冲他喊，“西德老爷子的传记上提过，水晶塔的秘密英雄也帮过忙。”

古.拉哈.提亚点头，这个问题他已经被问了太多遍，但这群人除了学术以外实在没有太多的话题，英雄的冒险录也看得滚瓜烂熟，就只好都来从他这里抠出更多情报来。这不是什么负担，他也喜欢那段和英雄短暂冒险的时光，几遍都有耐心讲下去。

他又一次组织起语言，每个人都听得认认真真，讲到最后他补上：“你们要是能见到他，都会觉得他比冒险录里写得更好。”

一片羡慕的笑声，这里的人没有见过英雄与英雄带来的和平，光之战士就像是一个希望与美好的代名词，人们把能想到的最好的东西都投射在他的身上：活下去的信念、奋斗的目标、终生的挚友以及爱情。

于是更多人问道：“你喜欢他吗？”

古.拉哈.提亚想到传说里英雄的种种事迹，想到“诺亚”那个和他一起举手立誓的少年，他说：

“当然喜欢呀。”

濒临毁灭的世界是什么样子的？古.拉哈.提亚读过的书里写过太多被破坏的遗迹、强盛王宫的残骸，战火一天之内从哪里烧到哪里，而实际踏上去最简单的形容是，死人是比活人多的。

所有物资都很匮乏，货币早就不再流通，用武器换食物，用食物换衣着，书籍是最不值钱的，他与现在世界上或许是最有智慧的团队的人在水晶塔里，周遭堆满了不值钱的知识。水晶塔好在拥有很结实防御系统，待在这里面不至于遭受流弹牵连以及歹徒袭击，缺点也很明显：这里面很冷，而且极度密闭，不能够生火取暖，显然亚拉戈帝国在设计它时并未想到使用它的人有一天会需要用这么原始的方式获得热量。灵灾和战火使气候失调，冬天温度会骤降到零下几十度，古.拉哈.提亚不止一次提议使用水晶塔储存的能源都被制止，末世中他们已经没有办法在别的地方补充水晶，现有的所有都应当被用在时空跳跃上。

他在这里待了快两年，已经比最初适应太多。这里的团队有很明确的分工，研究、筹备物资、打仗，他绝大多数时候与研究人员待在一起，尽可能多地学习他们200年来积累下的文明成果，偶尔也被带着出去获取必要的粮食和水。

“差不多到这里吧，”有人敲他的脑袋，“过几天就要正式传送了，看不完的你可以一起带走。”

彼时古.拉哈.提亚不过二十五六岁的年纪，还远没有适应生离死别，原初世界一天比一天差下去，只有他能够离开，伙伴们还是要生活在地狱里。

“有什么想让我带的话吗？”他问，“我会找机会告诉他。”

古.拉哈.提亚带着悠久又沉重的血统降临在这个世界上，又背负拯救世界的命运，若要说他有什么幸运的，那就是一路上遇见的都是些好人。

那位队员只是笑，然后拒绝了他：“英雄对我们来说只是陌生人，我们依靠他的故事给自己一点活下去的动力，只有你不一样，拉哈，你是他的朋友。”

古.拉哈.提亚记住了这句话，虽然这里的每个人都爱光之战士，但他是不同的；虽然他也把希望与期待寄托在英雄的身上，靠着英雄的传记汲取力量度日，但他是不同的；虽然他们都愿意牺牲自己拯救英雄的未来，但他是不同的。

因为他好运地见过那个英雄，与他有一个名垂青史的约定。

有些事说起来容易，做起来却是困难重重，谈恋爱或许就是其中之一。

水晶公并不是没有想过英雄的恋情，在那些流传下来的故事里，不知道有多少个版本在讲浪漫的艳遇，英雄爱上雪山的圣女、草原的管理人、东方国度的忍者甚至命运多舛的反派，他喜欢英雄，又向往这些恋爱故事，只是最开始并没有把这两点联系在一起。

光之战士显然不这么想，他开始想方设法地带水晶公出门，或者来观星室探班，观星室几十年来都没有这么热闹过了。有时他去黑风海和鱼人们打交道，被赠送了一堆贝壳和珍珠，就把那些箱子一股脑都送给了水晶公，水晶公面露难色地在里面翻了翻，找到一把珊瑚弓箭，这才感觉事情稍微正常了那么些，至少光之战士还记得他以前用过箭，没把他当成艳遇的哪个女人。

长此以往他有点受不太住，在他看来他得到了憧憬着的英雄的认可，甚至作为恋人站在他身边的资格，已经没有比这更让他高兴的事情了，他单单看着光之战士奔走的背影，就觉得双脚跟着心脏一起脱离地面飞至高空，并不指望他像这样送自己东西。带着他出门总是有点累赘的，光之战士自己去冒险会跑得更顺畅自如。

光之战士也有点受不太住，他觉得水晶公难搞极了，与人拍拖无外乎就是一起旅行、看风景、吃饭逛街睡觉，但这家伙历经300年被迫变成宅男，计划表凭空搁浅一半，他总不能把全世界都搬到观星室去。

水晶公的恋爱观很简单：两情相悦、心里有念想。

光之战士的恋爱观也很简单：交谈、旅行、多待在一起。

两个英雄都一把年纪了，其实谁都搞不懂恋人应当怎么做。

水晶都的气候一天天转凉下去，不知道从哪里传起说，再等一等就会下雪。居民们大多数都未见过雪是什么样子，消息东奔西走，一路传到水晶公那里，他还没来得及感叹自己上次看雪是多少年前，就意识到大事不妙，果不其然光之战士闯进观星室，他还穿着那身冰凉的黑色铠甲，身上的热度像是能透过盔甲传出，他说，我们去看雪吧。

这让他有了一阵错乱，大约300年前的夜晚，是他把躺在帐篷里睡觉的光拍起来，那天有很罕见的星象，他觉得不能错过了这么个好时机，但其他人睡得比猪还死，只有光之战士被他闹了起来，昏头昏脑地陪他出去看星星。

那时候他是怎么想的？太远了，水晶公早就忘记了。

他还是被拖了出去，他在争执上就从来没有赢过他的英雄。光之战士很罕见地没有穿他的铠甲，换了一套领口很开的黑色外套，见他还是那套薄薄的长袍，把他扯到身边来，试了试他手上的温度。

“我没有很怕冷。”水晶公说。

这是真话，他的身体与水晶塔融合之后发生了一些变化，对寒冷的感知也变弱了不少。他的一只手是冰凉的水晶的触感，在这气候里难免冻人，就想把手抽回来，光之战士却捏着不放。他的另一只手感觉到光手掌里传来的热意、常年举剑的厚茧以及零碎的疤痕。

他忍不住摸了摸那只手，光之战士拉着他走下观星室前的阶梯，他的脚一阶一阶他下去，忽然有了很奇妙的感受：无数个英雄故事从牵着他的这个男人身上脱开，只剩下货真价实的英雄走在他前面。

“英雄，”他问道，“为什么要做这些？”

光之战士回过头，反而问他：“你为什么答应我？”

“你想听我说这个？”水晶公犹豫道，“……因为我喜爱你，我憧憬你，我仰慕了你很多很多年。”

在他说这句话时，白色结晶从天上飘下来，稀稀拉拉地落在他的鼻头和光之战士的头顶，周围的人声忽然就喧闹起来，他被闹得一震，下意识抖了抖耳朵。

“那你还想不明白？”光之战士把他的兜帽拉起来，也扫了扫自己头上的雪，“你真是个蠢货，古.拉哈.提亚。”

“蠢、蠢货？”水晶公被他骂得猝不及防，差点把帽子又摇下来，“我只是觉得你跟以前不一样了！之前你哪会搞这些、这些……”

这些骗女孩的手段，话到嘴边他又不好意思说出来了。

“和以前不一样的明明是你！”光之战士指着他反咬一口，“你原来哪有这么歪歪唧唧的，出来逛个街那么多废话。”

水晶公哑了火，他的人生那么漫长，让人没法准确回忆起二十四五岁时自己是什么样子，想必是有点狂又有点蠢的吧，干过不少现在肯定不敢干的事情。或许孤独和等待真的消磨了他的气焰，让他像个老人一样念旧，觉得少年时代已经离自己很远很远。

“你是不是更怀念年轻一点的我？”他问。

光之战士又被他这一记反棍气了不轻：“不是，蠢货。”他重复了一遍。

广场的灯亮起来，水晶都迎来了百年来近乎最快乐的时刻：有夜晚、有暖和食物、有雪、没有战争。舞女顶着冷风转起裙摆，小孩们把脏兮兮的雪吃进嘴里。光之战士在暖成一片的背景音里说：“我就是有点中意你，想对你好点。”

怎么好？他是驰骋世界的大英雄，但他能给的好也就那么一点。

“我问你你想让我做什么，你说冒险；我问别人觉得你喜欢什么，他们也说冒险；冒险冒险冒险的，你脑子里都塞的是什么？”他戳了戳水晶公的脑门，“我做了这么久的英雄，连对象的要求都用冒险来回报，我这个人也太无趣了吧。”

“可你不需要为我做任何事，”水晶公说，“很多了，我已经足够感激你了。”

他指千万个他读着英雄的传记的夜晚，光之战士永远不会明白他从中汲取了多少热度和力量。他羡慕、敬佩、热爱以及感谢……感谢英雄将约定跨越时间送到他的手中。

英雄只是略微皱着眉，垂眼看着他，他们站的很近，水晶公发现他眼睛的蓝色与任何画本中的都不同，比水晶更加透亮，漂亮得颜料无法调出。

“是我想这么做，”光之战士的声音像是低沉的叹息，“是我想这么做，水晶公。”

水晶公忽然就想起了在摩杜纳的那个夜晚，他叫醒英雄时的心情。他觉得天空一定会很美，这么罕见的星象，要是能看到，大概会很让人开心吧。

傻吗？是有点。

可能他真就是个蠢货吧，水晶公有点沮丧地想，光之战士揉了揉他的脑袋。

“想想下回想去哪儿。”他说。

水晶公说：“好。”


End file.
